


The Wrong Place

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 263: Duluth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Place

"Starsk's going to die, Mother." 

Over the past twelve years, Ken had gotten sick, almost died, David got shot, poisoned, almost died, but Ken never gave up. 

Why now?

I found him at the hospital, his palm flat against the glass window. He'll always be my little Kenny who loved to watch the barges sail by at the Duluth harbor.  
"He'll come back to you, Ken, the sailors always did." 

Ken turned towards me in a flash, surprised. "Mom?" he gasped. 

I held him tightly; a mother can always carry her baby. 

"He's not coming back, Mom, this isn't Duluth."


End file.
